El Escape Magico
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Una joven que se dejo llevar por la curiosidad, su vida ahora se encuentra condenada a sufrir por sus acciones, un deseo, un sueño y una venganza. Sellaran su historia, de la cual yo les contare a ustedes.
1. Chapter 1

El Escape Mágico

La Primera Historia

Las viejas historias comentan que el primero, fue poderoso, tenía la habilidad de convertir a todos los mortales que se atrevieran a cruzarse en su camino en pequeñas ratas o insectos fáciles de matas. Tú te preguntaras ¿Qué primero? O ¿primero de qué?, bueno el primer ser mágico, hechicero, mago, hay muchos nombres para mencionar a una especie diferente de humanos que realizan actos de magia tan puros que los mismísimos dioses le tienen envidia.

Bueno no para tanto, pero si son capaces de grandes cosas, conocidos por muchas culturas de la Tierra por la habilidad de controlar los elementos.

¿Pero cómo llegaron a la Tierra? Se cuenta que cómo iba diciendo que cuando los primeros humanos pisaron la Tierra, también lo hicieron los magos, cada 10 humanos hay al menos 2 magos entre ellos. Pero para su desgracia no fueron tan bien recibidos.

Los humanos o como nosotros los llamamos _normales_, les tenían envidia y más importante miedo, mucho miedo, era tan grande que intentaron matar a los primeros, pero solo lograron disminuir su población aun mas.

Su única oportunidad fue escapar, huir lo más rápido posible, diez fueron los que huyeron, solo 2 sobrevivieron. Un padre que vio morir a su mujer, un hijo que vio morir a sus hermanos, ellos dos intentaron luchar contra quienes les arrebataron lo mas preciado en sus corazones.

Pero la lucha era imposible de ganar al menos en ese momento, se cuenta que después de 7 días y 7 noches de lluvia intensa, se ocultaron en una cueva donde intentaron sobrevivir por el momento. Pero durante todo ese tiempo sus enemigos se acercaban sin dejarles opciones.

El hijo que en su momento le prometió al padre felicidad, decidió adentrarse en la cueva para aventuras buscar, pero en los más profundo solo encontró a un Dios dispuesto a ayudarlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco al joven y le dijo con su voz profunda:

_Tu el primero serás, y como el poderoso, te recordaran –de las manos del joven salieron flamas azules que poco a poco su cuerpo cubrieron por completo, y de un respiro desapareció dejando solo en esa sucia cueva, cenizas de su cuerpo.

Su padre desesperado, lloro durante los 7 días en que la lluvia cayó, sin motivos para vivir, no vio otra más que colgarse de la piedra más alta, para así esperar a que su hijo regresara. Y así lo hizo 30 años después, el joven regreso al lugar donde partió y bajo el cadáver de su padre, que alguna vez lleno de risas y alegrías estuvo.

Sus manos nuevamente se llenaron de llamas azules para darle a su padre un descanso eterno digno de todos los reyes, miro a su esposa e hijos y con una sonrisa el dijo:

_Este es su abuelo el valiente, no sean menos que el, él se merece lealtad y valor en su honor –sus hijos asistieron con orgullo. Mostrándose dispuestos a hacer todo lo que es debido.

Esa es la primera historia que mi madre un día me conto, supuse que sería la primera que yo debería relatarles, recuérdenla porque a pesar de que nuestra verdadera historia sucede años en el futuro es importante saber de dónde vienes y adonde iras.

**Bueno hola nuevamente estoy aquí para contarles que si les gusto "La Semilla" les va a interesar esta historia. A pesar de que no comento mucho con este primer capítulo subido, quiero decirles que es muy importante que la lean para enterarse de cómo es este nuevo mundo en que quiero meterlos.**

**Una vez que termine esta historia comenzare con la secuela de "La Semilla", ¿Por qué? Bueno porque varios de los personajes descritos en esta historia aparecerán en la secuela, así es, el mismo mundo pero en diferentes partes.**

**Espero que les guste, no olviden comentar, me ayuda bastante.**

**Bueno Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El Escape

En la oscuridad donde nadie te escucha, donde tus gritos son parte del ambiente, donde cada vez que miras a tu alrededor descubres una gran cantidad de insectos, mugre y todo tipo de asquerosidades que te hacen vomitar en el momento en que dejas a tu sistema respiratorio hacer su trabajo.

En este lugar es donde las peores basuras de todo el mundo mágico terminan, los asesinos, violadores, psicópatas, traidores, te puedo contar de otros tipos pero el día de hoy no tengo ganas de llenar todo una hoja. Porque en este mismo lugar donde no ves tú futuro, donde los único que se encuentran aquí suelen terminar con el tuyo.

Es donde unos niños fueron metidos hace mucho tiempo atrás, la historia cuenta que tenían 10 años el primer día en que penetraron las grandes murallas de la terrible prisión. ¿Por qué unos niños tuvieron que sufrir semejante castigo?, traición y asesinato los peores componentes de este mundo.

Porque puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero cuando estos dos componentes aparecen en tu lista de delitos, está en el mismísimo horno, ya nadie te puede salvar, ni Dios, así de grave es el asunto. Pero volviendo a la historia, quiero contarles la de estos niños, pequeños repollos de nuestro mundo, lo que se suponen que son el futuro, bueno esos.

Nadie sabe como se llaman realmente solo se sabe los nombres falsos que tomaron al intentar esconderse. La historia los ubica en una ciudad mágica llamada "Esperanza" ¿cursi no creen?, ellos entraron a una escuela mágica entre los 7 – 4 años, como un par de huérfanos desconocidos. Se dice que mostraron sus habilidades mágicas ya desde el inicio.

Verán los magos controlan solo cuatro elementos: el aire, fuego, agua y tierra. Dependiendo de qué elemento controles será el tipo de personalidad que tengas. Los niños recién muestran sus habilidades en los elementos a los 12 años, desde esa edad descubren que elemento controlan y de que son capaces.

Los hermanos mostraron esa habilidad a los 7 años, 5 años antes que cualquier niño normal, asombroso ¿no creen?, el mayor, tímido y reservado, muy calmado jamás pierde los estribos, con una altura superior a la de cualquier joven de su edad, enorme también en comparaciones. Touya tenía 7 años de edad, con un elemento que significaba tranquilidad, pero fácil de hacer enojar, el aire o viento, como prefieran.

El siguiente alegre, amable, con una gran habilidad para hacer bromas. Conocido por su radiante sonrisa, que conquistaba a las mujeres mayores, un rostro que infundía confianza e inocencia, Eriol con solo 6 años de edad su elemento fue el más impresionante, uno que según dicen los antiguos solo pueden tener los más fuertes, el trueno.

Sakura, la única mujer de todos los hermanos, fría, calculadora, sin miedo ni sentimientos. Jamás alguien la vio con una sonrisa, muchos la pusieron como la que manejaba el grupo por su increíble inteligencia. Tenia 5 años, su elemento era tan rudo como su personalidad y menos fácil de manejar que su propia persona, la tierra.

Y el ultimo, el pequeño pero amable, el que jamás quiere maldad, en su mente solo hay un objetivo y es hacer felices a sus hermanos y amigos, Yukito, bajito con un pelo azulado clarito, una sonrisa que no lo favorece y una mirada profunda que solo miedo produce. No te dejes engañar mi amigo, cuando decide aparentar lo hace a la perfección, pero cuando te quiere mostrar su verdadero yo, te darás cuenta de que buen chico es. Juguetona es su personalidad, igual que el fuego que controla.

Estos cuatro fueron los condenados, después de solo dos años en la escuela, desaparecieron, si nadie los volvió a ver. Dicen que escaparon, pero nadie dice de que. solo después de más de 5 años mostraron su cara ya crecida y completamente transformada, la cara del mal oh si tan malos eran o se convirtieron.

Nadie sabe el motivo, pero el 29 de diciembre de 1993 estos cuatro hermanos aparecieron en una de las ciudades más antiguas de nuestro mundo, Creta, si igual que la de a Tierra, en esta ciudad gobernada por una reina no muy amable, fue donde sucedió la peor masacre de toda nuestra historia.

Porque hemos sufrido guerras, hambruna, sequia entre otras cosas, pero jamás semejante cosa y en tan poco tiempo, fue horrible. Nadie sabe que paso ese día, solo se sabe que cuando la princesa Tomoyo salió en su caminata nocturna rodeada de guardias, estos hermanos la atacaron e intentaron matarla.

La lucha no duro mucho, pero los guardias tampoco, la propia reina que vio todo desde su ventana salió al rescate de su única hija, con un hechizo muy poderoso pensó que ya quedaría resuelto el problema, que equivocada estaba mis amigos, Sakura con una enorme rapidez creó un escudo mágico que provoco que este hechizo revotara, matando a todos los habitantes que en los alrededores se encontrara.

La princesa y su madre se salvaron por los pelos, y a costa de la vida de un viejo amigo, un guardia que se sacrifico para que ellas vivieran, pero su suspiro no duro cuando aun tenían a un enemigo cerca.

Los guías, protectores de la paz en el reino del Jefe Supremo, acorralaron a los hermanos para encarcelarlos. Porque en ese revote más de 10.000 vidas se perdieron, niños, viejos, adultos, nadie logro sobrevivir, de los que fueron expuestos. Nuestro gran jefe dio la orden de separar a los hermanos, Sakura y Eriol se quedaron en Creta, Touya y Yukito fueron a parar al desierto de Mortdest

Nadie sabe el motivo del ataque, ni por que decidieron hacerlo, lo único que se sabe es que muchas personas murieron y esos hermanos que en un momento inocentes eran, se convirtieron en el terror de todo un territorio.

¿Por qué les cuento esto?, ya se los diré pero antes deben saber todos los aspectos de una misma historia.

**Castillo de Creta, Mazmorras, 6 años después.**

En lo más profundo de la tierra debajo del gran castillo se encontraban las celdas que retenían a los mas feroces convictos, ese lugar que tenía cuatro plantas se encontraba abandonado después de años de paz y prosperidad en el reino. Al menos eso es lo que creían los habitantes de la ciudad, por muy extrañó que esto suene la reina no quería que nadie supiera o conociera la ubicación de las más peligrosas celdas.

La mugre, polvo, humedad y todo tipo de animales prosperaron durante 6 años propagándose por todo los pequeños huecos en donde pudieran aprovechar hasta que al fin lograron ocupar todo espacio vacío para poder crecer sin que nadie los detuviera.

En el piso más profundo de toda la cárcel se encontraban los dos hermanos presos por sus errores, nadie jamás logro acercarse a ellos pero eso no fue hasta este preciso momento. Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse en las lejanías como las puertas se abrían sin que una voz de oposición sonara.

La luz apenas lograba mostrar el rostro del culpable pero este seguía avanzando sin detenerse, hasta que llego a la planta más baja y se situó frente a dos cárceles muy pequeñas a simple vista. La oscuridad se movió para mostrar al intruso durante unos breves momento.

Era solo un niño de unos 5 años de edad, la seriedad de sus ojos marrones podrían haber asustado al más grande adulto, su cabello griseado mostraba despreocupación, al mismo tiempo que recelo. Su sonrisa empezó a expandirse para mostrar sus dientes blancos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si se encontrara ante un chiste muy bueno.

_ ¿Quién eres? –le dijo una voz femenina, los ojos del chico se concentraron en la celda situada a la derecha de el, de la oscuridad salió una joven muy alta, castaña, con enormes ojos verdes -¿piensas contestarme?

_Soy Takashi –se inclino levemente –mucho gusto Sakura.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron claramente sorprendidos, pero el niño estaba viendo a todos los lados como si se encontrara de vacaciones en un sitio muy sucio.

_ ¿Qué quieres? –su voz era exigente definitivamente no le agradaba tener dudas y menos frente a un infante.

_Bueno vengo a ofrecerles un trato –miro a su izquierda para ver a un joven de cabellos azulados que ocultaba sus ojos con su largo pelo, este hizo un gesto de disgusto, con un ruido producto de su boca mostraba su negatividad al asunto –no se preocupen pueden rechazarlo pero claro, sería mejor que lo escucharan primero.

_No lo creo –la voz profunda del varón hizo eco en la celda, el niño levanto una ceja claramente divertido con el asunto.

_ ¿Nos dejas hablarlo primero? –le pregunto la mujer mientras extendía la mano para cubrir la de su hermano en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

_Claro, no veo el problema –Takashi se alejo para iniciar su recorrido las celdas más alejadas, los hermanos al verlo lejos empezaron a discutir.

_No deberíamos confiar, no tenemos idea de quién es, ni por quien viene –Eriol no estaba cómodo con la situación y lo mostraba a simple vista.

_Podría ser nuestro escape –Sakura lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos –debo hacerlo, puede ser mi última oportunidad para redimirme.

_No digas eso, podemos hacer otra cosa –la miro mientras intentaba abrazarla a través de los barrotes.

_Es mi decisión, no espero que sea la tuya –agito sus manos para llamar la atención de Takeshi, que al verla empezó a caminar hacia ella, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlos.

Al llegar su sonrisa se expandió nuevamente, su comportamiento no le caía bien a Sakura, le ponía los pelos de punta, algo en ese chico era demasiado peculiar. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado como si estuviera esperando que hablaran ellos primero, pero al ver que ese no era el caso, empezó el.

_ ¿Ya decidieron? –Los hermanos asistieron con la cabeza –excelente, ahora –los miro serio, su sonrisa se apago para adoptar un rostro gélido –mi señora espera que ustedes sean la solución a uno de los problemas que más la atormenta.

_ ¿Y qué es?

_Eso lo sabrán con el tiempo, pero ahora, el precio es mayor al que ustedes pueden pensar, es lealtad a su persona –confundidos los hermanos lo miraron negando con la cabeza –deberán obedecerla, no podrán decir que no, ni le deberán lealtad a nuestro señor, solo a ella.

_Lo hare –dijo Sakura mientras que se erguía orgullosa.

_Lo hare –Eriol lo dijo casi sin convicción pero dispuesto.

_Bien, ahora, -¿Qué es lo que más desean? –Los hermanos se miraron asustado inicialmente, pero Sakura trago saliva, respiro varias veces y de manera rápida para darse animo. Tomo la mano de su hermano que a pesar de estar completamente sucia le daba una falsa sensación de calor y confianza, a pesar de que todos en ese lugar se daban cuenta que no se sentía de ese modo.

_Deseo ser libre y que mi nombre sea limpiado –el niño la miro intrigado casi como si intentara descifrar sus pensamientos.

_Ten en cuenta que una vez que lo hagas deberás deberle lealtad a mi señora, no hay vuelta atrás Sakura –ella asistió con la cabeza decidida.

_Lo hare –Takashi le tendió la mano, dudando un poco al inicio no se la tomo, pero al darse cuenta que debía hacerlo para cerrar el trato lo hizo, el dolor apareció casi de inmediato, pudo sentir como algo le taladraba la cabeza y el calor se subía desde su brazo hasta su corazón.

Respiro rápidamente, para después caer al suelo del enorme dolor que sentía, las lagrimas le caían del rostro sin que ella pudiera detenerlas, se tomo la mano y empezó a rezar a un Dios que había olvidado hacia 6 años. Miro su mano que se encontraba roja, poco a poco apareció la imagen de una balanza como si la hubieran marcado con fuego.

_ ¿Qué es esto? –estaba confundida y asustada.

_La marca de mi señora, deberán llevarlo como signo de lealtad hacia ella –Sakura asistió con la cabeza, para ver como su hermano le tendía la mano al niño, hizo el mismo gesto de ella.

Grito durante unos breves instante mientras se sujetaba la mano, pero respirando varias veces se levanto y encaro a Takashi como si nada hubiera pasado. El niño sonrió de manera maliciosa, encogiéndose los hombros se paro recto, para después levantar ambos brazos, como si estuviera convocando u orando.

Con un movimiento de manos, los barrotes de metal se estremecieron pero no se movieron, juntando sus cejas se remango la remera, demostrando su enojo. Inicio nuevamente, esta vez más serio, levantando las manos y haciendo el mismo movimiento las vigas salieron impulsadas hacia adelante.

El humo impedía ver, pero después de varios segundos se fue despejando mostrando las dos celdas abiertas, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo las alarmas empezaron a sonar, los hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa mientras salían de los escombros. Pasos sonaron muy cerca de ellos, asustados siguieron al niño que se adentro en las profundidades de la cárcel

La oscuridad los consumió al mismo tiempo que tres guardias aparecían en la planta, sin detenerse en ningún momento se encaminaron hacia los destrozos, confundidos se miraron. El guardia más joven, que no tendría más que 19 años miro a sus superiores sin entender.

_ ¿Quiénes estaban en estas celdas? –Se rasco la cabeza mientras pateaba un pedazo de pared –nunca estuve aquí.

_ En este lugar se encontraban los asesinos más crueles de la historia y ahora están libres –miro al joven mientras se acercaba serio y con la mirada llena de miedo –ve con la reina y dile que los hermanos están libres, ella le avisara a nuestro señor.

El joven asistió y empezó a correr sin mirara atrás, ignorando los gritos de sus superiores, solo corrió con lagrimas en los ojos, subió mas de 20 escaleras de caracol para llegar al centro del castillo, la sala de la Reina. Al verla lo primero que pensó era en lo bella que estaba, su cabellera morocha le caía mientras su sonrisa iluminaba un rostro alejado de las arrugas.

_ ¿Qué sucede cariño? –sin dejar de sonreír levanto la mirada de la enorme pila de libros frente a ella.

_Los hermanos han escapado, mi señora –La reina se levanto de inmediato, se giro hacia su general completamente seria.

_Ve y dile a nuestro señor –asistiendo, el hombre desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Hoy fue el inicio de un suceso que dejo en descubierto traiciones, mentiras y lealtades a las que nadie le prestó atención. Nuestros hermanos deberán afrontar muchos obstáculos, la pregunta es ¿Cuáles serán? Y ¿Quiénes serán?

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, yo estoy muy emocionada y realmente espero que les guste. Bueno como siempre si quieren más contactos estoy en twitter pueden buscarme y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, es muy importante me ayuda mucho y me dan ánimos para continuar.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Los Detectives

Desde que era una niña mis padres me demostraron que era capaz de lograr lo que yo quisiera, con el transcurrir de los años empecé a darme cuenta que eso era más difícil de lo que realmente sonaba.

En el mundo al cual pertenezco la magia es lo esencial, el honor lo que gobierna y el estatus nuestra bendición. Al menos para algunas personas, estar en una familia que puede pararse orgullosa frente a un montón de desconocidos y decir soy una Akizuki es difícil.

Estoy segura que te preguntaras por qué, el motivo es bastante simple, para sobrevivir en este mundo debes estar dispuesto a escalar para conseguir el estatus deseado, lo cual en otras palabras es más dinero y más posibilidades de trabajo.

Pero también en la propia familia existen jerarquías, si eres el pretendiente a jefe de familia, quiere decir que todos los ancianos te votaron eso es bueno para ti. Pero para mi desgracia ese no es mi caso, soy una mujer, pero más importante no poseo magia.

¿Qué significa? Que, incluso si mi familia tuviera un buen estatus yo sería un gato negro, pero debido a que ese no es el caso soy un grano en la cara de la familia Akizuki. Uno del cual todos quiere deshacerse, reventarme y olvidarse que alguna vez existo.

Si no es fácil, tampoco creí que lo seria, pero por suerte tengo una madre muy bondadosa que me ama y un hermano amargado como él solo, que también me ama. Tengo un trabajo en el negocio familia, ¿Cuál es? Bueno nos dedicamos a resolver misterios, somos detectives por así decirlo.

Aun que en realidad mi madre lo es, yo solo estoy con una sonrisa para consolar a la familia y evitar que esta entre en estado de shock. No es una tarea fácil pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era un papel importante, familias enteras se apoyaban en mis hombros esperando palabras de consuelo.

Pero después de un breve y depresivo comienzo creo que me toca hablar un poco de mi persona, cosa que no hago para nada bien pero intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Soy Nakuru Akizuki tengo 18 años, tengo un largo cabello castaño que me cuesta más mantenerlo que tenerlo, que se le va hacer, la maldición de ser mujer, soy alta una de las pocas características buenas que tengo.

Si no tengo nada más de especial, solo un cuerpo para nada atrayente, pero esas características me han conseguido un par de novios, gracias al cielo, si no estaría bastante deprimida. Pero como iba diciendo mi vida, existencia es seguir a mi madre por todos lados y sonreír mientras le dice a una madre que jamás vera a su hijo de nuevo.

Por esa razón estoy en el hospital de Tomoeda, una de las pocas ciudades construidas por magos en la Tierra, mi madre me había traído con el propósito de decirle, a una madre que su hija que actualmente estaba entrando al hospital, había sido atacada por hombres –lobos.

Créanme eso no era nada bueno, no importaba si la chica sobrevivía, tener a esa criatura en la familia terminaba siempre dándote desgracias. Pero es algo que no puede evitarse, se debe hacer para gran mala suerte mía, al entrar al hospital me encontré con mi madre que hablaba con los policías de guardia.

Una mujer con el pelo largo y morocho se encontraba llorando en un rincón, alejada, tome aire varias veces rezando que fuera rápido. Me encamine a paso firme, al pasar a mi madre esta me regalo una sonrisa de ánimo, como si me ayudara.

_ ¿Señora… -si las miradas pudieran lastimar la de esta mujer me mataría, incluso con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas podía lanzar una mirada fría.

_No necesito que una niña que tiene la misma edad que mi bebe me diga que está condenada –okey ya se dio cuenta, esto no será bueno -¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola?

Asiento para darme vuelta, esta mujer estaba triste pero aun así no creo que se escusa para tratarme tan mal, digo yo no hice nada, encima de eso mi madre atrapara al desgraciado que le hizo daño a su hija.

_No te lo tomes a pecho, solo esta triste –no sé como lo hace, pero siempre logra quedar alejada de toda la negatividad, para sonreír de esa manera.

_Solo… tampoco es para que me hable de ese modo, después de todo no fue mi culpa, soy la que entrega las malas noticias –asiente para salir del hospital y tomar el colectivo.

_Tienes razón pero ellos solo piensan en su mundo, en cómo este quedo afectado, eso quiere decir que no piensan en las demás personas –el colectivo se mostro en las lejanías, a veces odio mi trabajo.

_ ¿Tienes un nuevo caso? –nos sentamos juntas mientras que sentíamos como íbamos avanzando en la calle de piedra.

_No está todo tranquilo, pero iremos a Esperanzas ahí lo sabré con seguridad –miro por la ventana como los autos se iban adelantando, desesperados por avanzar a sus destinos. Escuche un timbre, me gire para descubrir que era el celular de mi madre, había recibido un mensaje y no era una buena noticia –tenemos problemas.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? –me mostro la pantalla del celular, empecé a leer el mensaje de una mujer llamada Nadeshiko, que le había escrito _tenemos problemas_, eso no es muy especifico –eso no ayuda mucho.

_Conozco a Nadeshiko desde hace años, jamás me ha escrito y menos se ha comunicado con una frase inconclusa –eso solo quería decir que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

_Espero que no sea tan grave como parece.

_Yo también lo espero, ya llegamos –nos bajamos para entrar a nuestra casa, que se encontraba frente a la parada.

En cada casa de un mago hay lo que se llama portal, este se utiliza principalmente para ir al mundo mágico o en este caso especifico Esperanza. La casa de la Tierra se ve replicada en el otro mundo, somos muy haraganes y no queremos construir una nueva.

Esta ocultado en la puerta del baño o en otros países en los armarios de la casa, cuando se inyecta la magia denominada física, es decir visible, la puerta se abre permitiéndote ingresar. Pero esta puerta solo puede ser abierta por los dueños de la casa, alarma anti robos por así decirlo, no funciona muy bien pero es efectiva.

De modo que mi madre la abrió para poder ir a su oficina que se encuentra en el castillo de nuestro señor el Jefe Supremo, si no se molestaron en ponerle un nombre más genial, pero si se preguntan cuál es la función de el, bueno es sencillo en realidad, gobernar, ya saben cómo un presidente o intendente, ¿la parte mala? No importa cuánto te desagrade su reinado no podemos cambiarlo, al menos por unos 500 años, matarlo no funciona, no se puede, es inmortal, créanme siempre hay alguien que lo intenta.

Pero ahora después de él repulsivo viaje a mi verdadero hogar, si meterse en ese portal da dolor de cabeza, también te da nauseas, desagradable. Pero ahora en mi "hogar mágico", que es el mismo que el normal, debo caminar con mi madre tres cuadras, estoy hecha polvo, necesito vacaciones.

_Necesito vacaciones -¿Qué es mi jefa tiene que saberlo?

_No te pago para tener vacaciones -¿es broma verdad?

_No me pagas, porque, supuestamente si vivo contigo ya es pago –me sonríe mientras camina por las enormes calles repletas de personas que van a trabajar.

_Entonces hipotéticamente te pago –increíble, mi propia madre quiere estafarme.

La oficina de mi madre se encuentra en el corredor más oscuro, tenebroso y escalofriante que te puedas imaginar. Da miedo pasar todos los días por ese lugar, esa es la principal razón por la que nadie lo hace.

Pero al fondo de ese corredor se encuentra una puerta de madera, más vieja que la estatua de la libertad, también más sucia quiero aclararlo, puedo ver las telarañas, si se preguntan por qué no la limpiamos. Tenemos miedo que se haga polvo si lo hacemos, pero dentro es bastante acogedora, mi madre se encargo de eso.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que ves es el paisaje de una playa, la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana que da a la pared te choca, magia no pregunten. Después puedes ver un pequeño escritorio en medio de la oficina, que es diminuta, después un sillón frente a él donde van las visita, que en esta ocasión está ocupado por una mujer que desde lejos se veía que era una belleza, podía ser modelo con su largo pelo morocho.

Al girarse su mirada se mostraba fría, cálida y de recelo. No tengo idea de cómo trasmite tanto sentimientos al mismo tiempo, hasta yo me encuentro confundida.

_Nadeshiko ya te encuentras aquí, que agradable sorpresa –como remarco agradable, me da una pista, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, tampoco la manera en cómo se mueve mi madre, parece que esta frente a una serpiente que quiere atraparla y matarla.

_Estoy en una emergencia, procedamos Akizuki –definitivamente se odian, jamás nadie en mi breve existencia llamo a mi madre por su apellido, eso solo lo hacen las personas que quieren remarca el estatus de tu familia.

_Entiendo, ¿de qué se trata? –Modo Diplomacia Akizuki, jamás faltes al respeto a alguien de mayor jerarquía, se sutil.

_ ¿Recuerdas a los niños asesinos? –como olvidarlos era una niña pero aun así recuerdo el caso como la palma de mi mano, mi madre lo tenía hasta que se lo quitaron por acusar a la reina de Creta de mentirosa y traidora, una etapa peligrosa de nuestra vida.

_Si, ¿Qué sucede con ellos? –Modo Recelo Akizuki, jamás confíes en la persona frente a ti.

_Se escaparon –el silencio era doloroso, la tensión se corta con un cuchillo, conozco a mi madre lo suficiente como para saber que estaba deseosa que le den el caso.

_ ¿Cómo estoy involucrada? –sí, tenía razón, Modo Curiosa Akizuki, nunca tengas una duda sin responder.

_Nuestro señor quiere que tomes el caso –si pudieran ver su sonrisa empezarían a descostillarse de la risa, diablos yo quiero hacerlo.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿Después de quitármelo a la fuerza ahora quiere que me una? –Modo Venganza Akizuki, cada vez que haya una oportunidad vengarse de la persona que te hace la vida imposible, aprovéchala.

_Si –a esta mujer no le gusta mucho perder –nuestro señor ya no confía mucho en la reina.

_ ¿Aquel se debe? –Modo Curiosidad Akizuki.

_Ha habido muchos problemas últimamente con Creta, como sea debes viajar mañana a primera hora –interesante espero poder ir, seria genial.

_ ¿Cuál es mi misión? –Modo Detective Akizuki, jamás digas que no a un pedido de nuestro señor.

_Averiguar quiénes son esos niños y atrapar a los que se escaparon –extraño porque quieren ahora saber más de ellos.

_Entendido, ¿nos acompañaras? –si estuviera en la cabeza de mi madre en este momento, estaría escuchando, no, no, no.

_Lo hare –diablos.

_Sera genial –Modo Sarcasmo Akizuki, mientras hagas más evidente tu odio mejor te sentirás.

_Nos veremos mañana Akizuki –se levanto para salir sin sonreírnos, mire a mi madre emocionada.

_Sera genial –me miro para empezar a buscar algo en el archivador.

_ ¿Quieres acompañarme? –o dios seria asombroso.

_Pues claro –me senté en el sillón rezando que la aventura iniciara.

_Realmente estaría más emocionada si no tuviera que estar acompañada de Nadeshiko –levanto la mirada de los archivos para sonreírme –ahí entras tu.

_Me alegra ayudar.

Definitivamente mañana será un gran día, ya quiero que llegue.

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les guste, no olviden dejar su opinión sería muy importante para mí.**

**Tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" o respuesta no la empezare, desde los 50 votos tomare a la pareja mas apoyada para empezar la historia.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

La Libertad

En la más oscura calle de la ciudad más grande de nuestro mundo es donde con claridad algo malo estaba pasando. Con el escape de los hermanos los ciudadanos estaban entrando en pánico, comportándose de manera paranoica y un poco extraña.

Incluso con todos los militares dando vueltas por la gran ciudad se podía notar que el ambiente estaba tenso, todos con capuchas cubriendo sus rostros para pasar desapercibidos, sus vestimentas eran negras para camuflar en la noche.

Pero aun con toda la seguridad unos pocos criminales se lograban escabullir con mucha facilidad, los hermanos Sakura y Eriol no eran la excepción a esto. Se encontraban escondidos en un callejón oscuro al que no entraba la luz de las calles que apenas estaban iluminadas.

Se veían claramente incómodos estar a la en la superficie por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se notaba a primera vista que no estaban acostumbrados de sentir el aire en su cara o ver la luz de la luna.

Sakura respiro con tranquilidad dejando que el aire puro entrara a sus pulmones, la sonrisa se asomo en su rostro cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Su pelo se empezó a mojar pero no parecía preocuparle mucho, es mas parecía disfrutar el frio contacto del agua.

Algo que había perdido hacia tanto, algo que no había tomado con regularidad, si definitivamente había extrañado el sabor del agua. Que después de tanto se sentía como la mismísima libertad entrando por su cuerpo.

_ ¿Te vas a quedar bajo la lluvia todo el día? –Eriol claramente estaba enojado de estar bajo la lluvia -¿Por qué no nos movemos?

_Es lindo, ¿nunca extrañaste el agua? –hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba justo al lado de un tacho de basura.

_Claro que sí, eso no quiere decir que me emocione mojarme todo –ella empezó a reírse mientras se sentaba a su lado, suspirando apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_Hay que aprovechar mientras podamos, nunca sabremos cuando volveremos a ese lugar –asistiendo él le acaricio el cabello de forma cariñosa.

_En eso tienes razón –miro hacia la calle, buscando algo -¿Cuándo va a llegar?

_No lo sé, se suponía que no tardaría en llegar –miro en la misma dirección que su hermano, pero tampoco pudo ver nada.

_ ¿Le abra pasado algo? –ella negó con la cabeza para después pararse y acercarse aun mas a la calle, asomándose apenas, miro con más detenimiento.

_No lo creo, pero esto no me gusta –solo se veía la calle completamente sola, algunos militares haciendo guardia.

En la lejanía se podía ver como una sombra que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro, su estatura era la de un niño de uno años. No parecía preocupado por la cantidad de guardias en los alrededores.

_Takashi, ¿Dónde estabas? –El niño le sonrió como si hubiera visto algo muy divertido en su camino -¿Qué?

_Nada solo es divertido ver lo preocupado que están algunas personas por encajar –aun con la lluvia cayendo, fue al lado de Eriol para sentarse a su lado –tuve cosas que hacer, nada relevante para ustedes pero importantes para mi causa.

_No se que se supone que significa eso –se agacho para quedar a su altura –por qué no te explicas.

_ ¿Qué debería explicar? –indignada Sakura empezó a dar vueltas casi desesperada.

_ Oh no sé, capaz el motivo por el cual nos hiciste venir a este lugar repleto de personas que quieren matarnos –sin dejar de sonreír Takashi se levanto para mostrarle un objeto rectangular, que aun en la oscuridad se podía apreciar a un celular de última generación.

_No tienes paciencia para haber estado tanto tiempo en prisión –lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y un poco mal llevada –yo no tuve nada que ver pero, ella quiere hablar contigo.

_Maravilloso yo también –agarro el celular esperando que este sonara, cosa que no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que apenas lo agarro entro una llamada.

__Como te va Sakurita querida_ –aun después de varios días de escuchar esa voz, seguía poniéndola nerviosa como si lograra congelar su corazón -_¿Cómo los trata la dulce libertad?_

___Maravillosamente, unas diez mil personas intentan atraparnos, no nos dejan respirar y nos quieren matar –su sarcasmo provoco risa en esa extraña mujer, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo su sufrimiento.

__Nunca dije que fuera sencillo solo que iba a conseguirlo –_eso definitivamente no ayudaba, Sakura se veía claramente enojada, a punto de estallar.

_ ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir "mi señora"? –si esa mujer hubiera estado presente probablemente estaría sonriendo como si fuera un encuentro de viejos amigos.

__En realidad en esta ciudad esta alguien que conoces personalmente y que por un giro del destino se encuentra resolviendo tu crimen –_no necesitaba decir más para que Sakura supiera con claridad de quien se trataba, Akizuki, tenía que ser ella la que estuviera involucrada -_¿ya sabes quién es?_

_Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –se seco las manos en la ropa en un intento de tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito claramente.

__Mucho en realidad, ella es la que deberán vigilar la que conseguirá tu venganza si estas dispuesta a ayudarla cuando más lo necesita –_eso no le gustaba, la ponía incomoda a decir verdad, durante su tiempo encarcelada se había puesto en la cabeza que una de las causantes era la familia Akizuki.

_Ella fue, la que provoco todo esto y solo porque no confió en mi –su risa provoco que los cristales cercanos se estremecieran.

__Puede ser o no, pero te lo diré de este modo, ya no importa el pasado solo tu futuro –_Eriol hizo una mueca que provoco risa a su hermana_ –se que no les agrada hablar de eso pero es importante, siempre lo fue, no lo pueden ignorarlo por mucho más tiempo._

___ ¿Cuál es el plan? –su hermano la miro negando con la cabeza, sabía que era un mal plan pero aun así, siempre se debe hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

__Bueno lo primero será, entrar al mundo actual y convivir como magos normales._

__Maravilloso._

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se los agradezco.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
